


Not without you

by SimRed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Soulmates, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimRed/pseuds/SimRed
Summary: This ship has like no Stories on Wattpad so I started writing one and upload it here tooI love this ship to death
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 10





	1. AU explained

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has like no Stories on Wattpad so I started writing one and upload it here too  
> I love this ship to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No need to read now  
> Come back here when you don't understand when I explain it in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made up by me  
> Would be happy if you gave me credit if you use this AU

Soulmate AU

•Every person in Kunimi's family has a Soulmate  
•If your soulmate hurts you a heart string will snap  
•If too much heart strings snapped you will die since your heart will get disorted  
•They need to choose a soulmate  
•If they don't find a soulmate they will get sick or die  
•Kindaichi is Kunimi's soulmate  
•If a string snaps you will get trouble with breathing and it will feel like something got ripped out of your heart


	2. Introduction

Kunimi Akira a boy. Nothing special about him. Nothing physically only his mentality was special and his way of thinking.  
Many people thought of him as weird or attention seeking. The truth why he was like that was buried under his facade. The facade only one person could look through. That person? Kindaichi Yuutarou

Kindaichi Yuutarou a boy. Nothing special about him. Nothing physically only his observating eyes and the way he could look through the facade of other's for him the easiest was from his best friend.  
Many people thought of him as some sort of stalker. The truth was behind his observation skills. Only one person knows how he got so good at observating  
That person? Kunimi Akira

People thought of them as scary. Why people thought of them as strange? One closer look at their friendship and you can see how Kunimi does everything Kindaichi tells him to. People thought Kindaichi was using Kunimi. It wasn't like that Kunimi needed this, he couldn't live without that.  
People don't understand their way of thinking  
They understand each other blind and would give each other everything.


	3. The only person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love themm so much I'd die for them

They were at school, Kunimi was in his classroom and has trouble with deciding for himself again.  
So he gets up and searches for Kindaichi.  
Finally he sees him talking to some of his classmates, something Kunimi never does. Not that he cared, they thought of him as strange so why bother talking to them?  
For Kindaichi Kunimi had a special presence not like the others his was weak almost invisible. Many people get scared when Kunimi appears out of nowhere, at least for them. He had tried to scare Kindaichi it never worked, he always felt his presence.  
He was on the other side of the hallway, but still Kindaichi turns around searching for someone in the crowd.   
Kunimi didn't want to go through there, too many people he will also scare almost all of them.  
Then they will yell at him again, asking him what he was thinking he was doing. He never wanted that he never had any other intention then getting Kindaichi.  
So he just stood there hoping that Kindaichi will spot him. A minute later his eyes finally found the person they were searching for. He locked eyes with him, said something to his friends and then walked towards him, never breaking the eye contact.  
"What's wrong Kunimi?"  
"I can't decide again. My teacher wants me to decide between two themes… I can't decide"  
"Well what are the themes?"  
"Nature or technology"  
"Well what would be more fun for you to do?"  
"Dunno. Both sounds lame"  
"What is more interesting for you?"  
"Both is shit. But I kinda like technology. Sounds better than nature"  
"Then you have one. You will do technology. Also can you get me and yourself something to drink? I'm thirsty and you haven't drank today."  
"Sure" Kunimi took the money that Kindaichi gave him.  
"Thanks I will be over there again just wait here again"  
Kindaichi ruffled Kunimi's hair and both left in different directions.  
He went back to his friends whilst Kunimi got them something to drink.  
"So send him off again to get you something. Man Kindaichi you can't do that the poor boy can't decide for himself. Be more human and let him be like all the others"  
"I sent him off to get both of us something to drink. He hasn't drank today"  
"Stop playing like you are taking care of him. Just let him be"  
"I take care of him okay? He tells me when he doesn't want something"  
"Yeah sure. Why are you even talking to him? He's like the strangest person here. Stop talking to him people will think he's your friend"  
"Well that's what they are supposed to think and I will not stop talking to him. Now if you'd excuse me I need to go"  
He felt Kunimi's presence again which meant that he was back.   
"I got your favorite"  
"Thanks. You know me to well"  
"Mhm"  
"Have you eaten yet?"   
"No" Kunimi looks away.  
"Come on let's go I still have some lunch my grandma made too much again you can have it"  
Kindaichi went inside his classroom and came back with his lunchbox.  
"Here" he handed it to Kunimi.  
"Thanks"  
"Omg stoppp thanking mee. Just eat"  
They sat down somewhere and Kunimi ate and Kindaichi just talked about the things that happened when his grandma visited. Kunimi just listened to his rants and ate the food smiled then and there.  
"Soo are we still going to watch that movie?"  
"Sure"  
"Nice I will come and get you around 4pm"  
"Sounds good. Can we go to McDonald's after that?"  
"Good idea. Now finish break is almost over"  
Kunimi finished the food and gave Kindaichi his lunchbox back.  
"Tasted good"  
"I know. It would have been a shame if I needed to throw it away"  
"You gonna get me from my classroom again?"  
"Yes"  
They both got up and Kindaichi walked Kunimi to his class, said by and then left.  
Of course they were given strange looks.   
They always got strange looks when they were together.  
Both of their classes were spent looking out the window and scribbling down notes.   
It was always like that as soon as they got separated again their moods dropped. Kindaichi was just more quiet and Kunimi got moody as hell, he'd snap at people without a reason other than them talking to him. Well that explains why people stayed away from him after lunch, it was something everyone knew still there was this one girl that was annoying Kunimi to death.   
Always talking to him asking for his number or other personal things, she never left him alone when they switched rooms always pestering him. She even tried to touch him once. She didn't get to since he moved out of the way, he had snapped at her many times still she seemed to never stop.  
Today was no different.  
He was outside his classroom waiting for Kindaichi who's class was on the other end of the school.   
He knew he'd be there soon, but that girl annoyed him.  
Some hair had fallen onto his face he didn't mind it and just ignored it. The girl seemed to mind it and tried to move it out of his face. He moved away again.   
The girl suddenly reached for his face something only Kindaichi is allowed to do.   
He told her to not touch him, he saw Kindaichi who seemed to get his situation and fastened his pace up to a jog. The girl was still reaching for his face, he couldn't remember how many times he told her not to touch him. Her finger brushed his face and that was when he lost all kind of self-control. He slapped her hand away. He knew that he used to much strength, he knew it he knew that he had trouble with controlling his strength so he only told her to stop.   
The girl looked at him in disbelief tears bricking at her eyes and she held her hand that was now red.   
He quickly backed away from her and stumbling over his own feet and falling against a chest, a chest he knew all to well, a chest that was always there for comfort when he needed it. The chest he had cried on so many times, the chest he had fallen asleep on so many times, the chest where he had laid his head on many times, the chest with the heartbeat of a person he loved. The only person he loved.


	4. Like always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly just me making them cuddle since I want that but can't have that.   
> It's fluffy cause I need to be distracted from all these Pridefall warning  
> It sure is scary not gonna lie, but like many people have said that nothing ever happened  
> I still wanna spread it since I have the uneasy feeling that if we let down our guard they will finally "attack"

Kindaichi had told the girl off. Kunimi was still pressed against his chest. Kindaichi's arms hung over Kunimi's shoulders, holding him a bit.  
"You okay?" He asked turning Kunimi around checking him from his head to toe. He knew how scared Kunimi got of his own strength, he never wanted that strength no one knew how he got it. People suspect that his unknown father was some sort of boxer or bodybuilder. For him it didn't explain why he had so much strength.   
"Come on let's go"  
"I'm still coming over to yours right?"  
"Yes, how many times do I need to confirm it" Kindaichi confirmed with a smile that he didn't really mean it. Kunimi loved how he never meant the "mean" things he said to him.  
He never told him about it but in his family it's normal to have a soulmate, no one knows why and how, but if your soulmate leaves you you will feel sad and you can even die from a broken heart. The heart strings will snap and your heart will get disorted. In the end you will die from that.   
Every time your soulmate hurts you a string will snap.  
He doesn't feel the need to tell him about it. He would never hurt him.   
"Let's go" Kindaichi started walking and Kunimi next to him. As soon as they left the school grounds they locked pinkys. That was their "thing" he can't remember when they did this the first time. Of course he doesn't mind this, it's relaxing. Kindaichi doesn't mind it too so it became their thing.  
They bumped into some people since the city was busy. Thanks to their locked fingers they never lost each other which was also one of the reasons why they were doing that.  
Finally they arrived at Kindaichi's house. Of course no car was parked which meant that no one was at home. Kunimi was kinda happy because that meant that he'd get to sleepover. He loved sleepovers with Kindaichi, he'd get to steal one of his shirts or hoodies for the night, they'd stay up late watching some movies and eat popcorn and pizza, he'd get to braid Kindaichi's hair again it was really fun to do the next morning he will have curls which will make him look really cute in Kunimi's opinion.  
They took turns in the shower like always.  
Kindaichi got Kunimi one of his hoodies again, hanging it onto the door handle like always.  
Kindaichi sat down on the floor in front of him like always.  
Kunimi braided Kindaichi's hair like always.  
When he was finished Kindaichi got popcorn and ordered pizza like always.  
He then sat behind Kunimi and dried of his hair like always.  
They watched movies, ate the pizza and popcorn and talked about everything that came to their mind like always.  
They slept in Kindaichi's bed together like always.  
Kunimi's head was on Kindaichi's chest like always.  
Everything was like always.

Kunimi loved their routine when he slept over. Now Kindaichi wouldn't need to get him for the movie the next day.  
It was always a bit difficult to get Kunimi out of his house, not because of Kunimi himself no because of his mother. She was always trying to stop Kunimi. She was obsessed with him. She said it's because he reminded her of his father, but she never told him who he was.   
"-Imi. Kunimi wake up. Get up. Or at least get down from me I need to pee"  
Kunimi moved his head from Kindaichi's chest, letting him stand up. He heard his steps getting quieter that was when he woke up realizing that the relaxing heartbeat was away.  
He sat up looking around for his phone he found it and turned it on getting blinded by the light he checked the time. It was 5am. Of course Kindaichi would need to piss at 5am. Kunimi waited for Kindaichi to come back. When he came back he laid down again, Kunimi laid his head down again, listening to the relaxing heartbeat. He can't describe how relaxing that sound was.   
"Kunimi have you eaten anything other than the food at lunch yesterday?" he hasn't Kindaichi knew so he couldn't lie.  
"No…"  
"Thought so. Did you sleep enough?"  
"Maybe 3-4 hours a day…"  
"Mhm, sleep more I will wake you up in 5 hours"  
"Mhm"  
He already started drifting off to sleep. Kindaichi played with his hair again, it was relaxing too.  
Kindaichi listened to the soft snoring.  
As soon as Kunimi was sleeping again he pulled out his phone texting with some of his "friends", more like the people pestering him till he talked to them, so he didn't really see them as friends. 

"Hiromichi"  
You gonna come over?  
Like in an hour or so?

"Me"   
Can't sorry man

"Hiromichi"  
You say that every Saturday  
Like what are you even doing?

"Me"  
I don't have time 

"Hiromichi"  
If you say so 

He was annoyed, like they want to be his friends not he. Why were they so annoyed by him when they wanted to be friends. He tried to explain why he never had time on the weekend, they never understood why he gave Kunimi so much attention. They said he didn't deserve the attention he gave them. They said that he secretly hated giving Kunimi attention.  
He loved to give Kunimi all of his attention. He was still mad at them. How can they say that? He loved giving him the attention. He'd give him his life. Kunimi could kill him and he'd still love him.   
Kunimi looked kinda cute in his hoodie. He was thinking about what they could do before going to the movies.   
Maybe eat some ice cream? Shopping? Ice skating? It was winter after all and Kunimi loved ice skating.  
Yea maybe shopping, then ice skating and then the movies.

That was his plan for the day. He wanted to get up and eat something but that would mean Kunimi would wake up. He really didn't want that, Kunimi was looking so soft, cute and vulnerable in his sleep. Kindaichi felt like he fell for him all over again.   
He'd never tell him, of course.  
First of all he was scared of their friendship falling apart and he was scared of rejection.   
His heartbeat got faster at the thought of their friendship falling apart to which Kunimi directly responded with getting a bit twitchy.  
Kindaichi immediately tried to think about something relaxing, which since Kunimi stopped moving.  
At 7am there was some knocking on the door Kindaichi ignored it since it would probably stop. Well it didn't so he gently moved Kunimi's head from his chest again laying him down on the bed.  
He walked to the door opening it, of course he opened his braids in the bathroom, outside was one of his "friends" who lived next door.  
"What is it?" Kindaichi asked obviously pissed.   
"I just wanna know why you can't come over. Like we live next to each other"  
"There is a good reason. And you wanting to know why I can't come over isn't a good reason to stand in front of my door at 6am"  
"What the fuck keeps you away from hanging out with us?"  
"Something important"  
"There is nothing more important than our friendship"  
"Friendship? You call this a friendship? It's just you complaining about me every 5 minutes. Just to remind you, you wanted to be friends I just agreed cause you were getting on my nerves"  
"Wha-That isn't true!"  
"Sure isn't true. You know what fuck off and leave me alone" He slammed the door shut and got something to eat. There were some whimpers from his bed room, which was a few meters away from the couch, that was when he remembered that he had left Kunimi alone. He picked up some food and his headphones and went back to Kunimi. As soon as Kindaichi was in bed again the whimpers and all had stopped. That was one of the many things he loved about their bond. Kunimi would always recognize his presence and calm down again.

He didn't know how to describe it, but it felt amazing.


	5. Shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading. Kinda stressed rn with Pridefall and #BLM   
> My mom also exposed my mental health to our school psychologist and he says I could fall into depression so ✌️

It was 10am which meant Kindaichi would need to wake Kunimi up. He really didn't want to, he just looked so relaxed and cute so he didn't want to wake him up.  
He knew he had to or else Kunimi wouldn't be able to sleep and would be more moody like normally and he really didn't want to deal with that.  
"Kunimi" He started to softly shake his shoulder  
"Wake up" he got no reaction.  
"Kunimi wake up" he poked his cheek, his hand got slapped away.  
"Fuck off. Lemme sleep"  
"You won't be able to sleep probably if I let you"  
"I said lemme sleep"  
"Nope" He started poking his cheek again.  
"Stoppp"  
"Only if you get up"  
"Noooo"  
"I said get up"  
"No"  
"I swear to god I will push you of the bed"  
"Nooo, you wouldn't"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yesssss, you would never hurt meee"  
"But when I push you of the bed I don't hurt you. It's the nature"  
"How the fuck is it the nature going to hurt me??"  
"Well, gravity will pull you down soo"  
"Fucking nerd!"  
"I'm not a nerd everyone knows how gravity works"  
"Fuck offff"  
Kindaichi slowly started to push Kunimi near the edge, Kunimi just screeched as he was nearly falling off the bed.  
He fell but Kindaichi fell too.  
Why? Well Kunimi kinda grabbed his arm so he wouldn't fall but yea Kindaichi fell too.  
So now Kindaichi was on top of Kunimi literally crushing him, but both were to concentrated on not dying from laughing so hard.   
Kunimi catched his breath again and began to complain about how heavy Kindaichi was on top of him.  
"Get down you elephant! Your crushing mee"  
"Awww, poor you"  
"Get downnn"  
"Nope"  
"please…?" Kunimi knew that Kindaichi couldn't say no when he said please, it was really funny.  
"Fine" Kindaichi rolled off and both started laughing again since he hit his head on his bedside table.   
"OMG you dorkkk"  
"Shut uppp. It hurtt"  
"Aww poor little Kindaichi"   
"I'm taller than you shorty"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Love ya too"  
"Yea, yea. I'm hungry"  
"Of course you are. I made so bacon and eggs"  
"Sounds nice"  
"I know" Kindaichi got up, and stood over Kunimi.   
Kunimi just held out his hands, making some grab motions like a baby that wants to be lifted up.   
"Omg stopp. You look like a baby"  
"Well maybe because I am baby?" Kunimi answered pouting.   
"Fine" Kindaichi took Kunimi's hands. He almost fell over since Kunimi was way lighter than last time.  
"Kunimi. When did you eat properly the last time?"  
"Two weeks ago…"  
"Kunimi. Eat more. You got way lighter. You can't do this anymore"  
"Sorry…"  
"At least eat now"  
"Kay"  
They went down and Kindaichi froze in his place. There was one of his "friends" in the kitchen talking to his older brother.   
He stood in front of Kunimi, which meant that they couldn't see him, the worst part was that this was the one who hated Kunimi to death.  
"Uhh-Hey. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just suspicious why you can't join us. You always say you can't so I came over"  
Kindaichi was pissed, it definitely wasn't his brother's fault he never told him about the hate his "friends" held against Kunimi. He was mad at himself for not telling his brother.   
"I told you I had a good reason" Kindaichi rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his "friends", why can't they understand??   
"Well show or tell me the reason"  
"You would be mad and probably end the friendship. Not like I care."  
"It won't be this bad"  
He stepped to the side which revealed Kunimi behind him.   
He was hiding his hands in the sleeves, one hand grabbing Kindaichi's shirt and the other playing with the sleeve.  
He was looking away, almost looking scared.  
"Th-I can't believe that THIS is your reason!"  
"Shut up! I told you you wouldn't like the reason. Also "this" has a name. Maybe pay attention to your surroundings. Also leave please"   
His brother was watching feeling guilty since he felt like it was his fault.   
Kindaichi's"friend" left.  
"Look I didn't-"  
"It's not your fault nii-san. I should have told you. Sorry for making you feel guilty. Also are you okay Kunimi?"  
"Yea…"  
"Thanks lil bro"  
"No problem"

They sat down and Kindaichi made sure that Kunimi ate enough. His brother had to leave which left the two of them alone again.  
"What movie are we going to watch?"  
"Uhhh-Dunno. Let's just choose one when we are there"  
"Sure"  
"Also get ready. We are going shopping and then ice skating!"  
"Wha- Noooo"  
"Yesssss. You stole so many of my hoodies! I need new ones!"  
"Just freeze"  
"Shut uppp. Who will look after you if not meee???"  
"Probably your brother"  
"Noooo. Don't do this to meeee"  
"Fine gimme some time"  
Kunimi got up and left to get ready.  
He definitely didn't steal one of Kindaichi's hoodies again, nope what makes you think that?  
He brushed his teeth and then went down again.   
Both of them put on their matching shoes, they left the house locking the door.   
As soon as the door was locked Kunimi linked their pinkys, Kindaichi only smiled softly. He liked this.   
He liked all the time he spent with Kunimi.  
The shopping trip wasn't that long. Just Kindaichi and Kunimi choosing some shirts and hoodies with Kunimi getting them matching ones.   
He bought them matching ones with text on it.  
Kindaichi's said " If lost please return to him"  
Kunimi's hoodie said "I'm him"  
Kindaichi was getting lost pretty quickly so it was perfect for them.   
They also got matching shirts thar said "Soul" on the one shirt and "Mate" on the other. It was fun like always.  
Well everything that wasn't Kindaichi almost dying since he chocked on a bubble tea. (If you don't know what it is I will explain at the end)  
They were in front of the skating rink, Kunimi being really excited to finally skate again. He could do some figures anf jumps which still amazed Kindaichi, even tho he already saw it many times. Kunimi just looked so happy. It made him happy too. 

(A/N) Bubble tea is iced tea with some jelly orbs that you choke on so fucking easy like you wanna kill us???


	6. Yuuta

Well ice skating was fun till some asshole crashed into Kunimi mid jump which caused him to fall pretty bad. They were waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Kunimi had fallen pretty bad and hit his head on the ground which caused him to be knocked out. Kindaichi wasn't there when it happened, he had gone to the toilet. He went outside and heard some screaming. Someone screaming "where is the other boy?!" He was getting near when someone pointed at him and yelled that he was there. He was let through and he never was so angry and scared at the same time. He slid across the ice next to Kunimi someone else was bringing some towels to stop the bleeding. The ambulance needed 10 minutes to get there, Kunimi hadn't woken up until they argued with Kindaichi.  
Kindaichi wanted to go with them, they said that he can't since they aren't blood related.   
That was when Kunimi woke up for a bit.   
All he said was that he wants Kindaichi with him so they let him.   
He was sitting in the waiting area and tried to distract himself. Well there was this guy Iwaizumi Hajime he was waiting for his boyfriend who had an injured knee and it had worsened. They talked until his boyfriend was finished and they could leave. Then he sat there alone again. His phone rang he looked at the caller ID.   
It was his brother.  
"Where are you?"  
"In the hospital…"  
"Wha-Why?! Are you okay?!"  
"Physically yes"  
"I'm coming"  
"Thanks…"  
The phonecall ended and Kindaichi was relieved that he wouldn't be alone anymore.   
"Yuutarou!" His brother ran over to him getting on his knees and holding his brother's face in his hands.   
"You good?" He only shook his head.  
"Where is Kunimi?"  
"Somewhere. In a room…"  
"What happened?"   
"Kunimi hit his head on the ice, after some asshole crashed into him…"  
"What an ass-Also I got you something to eat"  
"Thanks Issei" (Yes his brother is Mattsun. Don't come @ me ಠ_ಠ)  
"No problem lil bro"  
They waited together, Mattsun showing him memes and all that stuff to distract him.   
"Who's here for Kunimi Akira?"  
"Me!" Kindaichi stood up.   
"You can go see him now"   
The nurse showed him the way.   
"Also Kindaichi-kun. His mother said that she doesn't really care. Is it always like that at your home?"  
"I don't live with him. But yes his mother is like that"   
"So you aren't blood related?"  
"No. I'm his best friend"  
"Okay we are here" She knocked on the door and there was a faint "come in".   
Kindaichi slowly opened the door and stepped in.   
"Hey Kunimi you feeling better?"  
"Yes… Where were you when it happened…?"  
"I was on the toilet… Sorry thar I didn't look after you…"  
"It's not your fault"  
"I know but I should have told you were I was going"  
"Can you gimme a hug?" Kunimi gave him the 'I will cry if you don't' look to which Kindaichi really couldn't say no.   
"Of course your majesty" Kindaichi bowed slightly.  
"Fuck off"   
Kindaichi sat down next to him and gave him a hug.   
An hour later Mattsun came by to pick him up since Kunimi had to stay in the hospital for 24 hours.   
"Thanks for picking me Issei"  
"No problem lil bro"  
Kindaichi and Mattsun stayed awake together, well more like Kindaichi kept Mattsun awake with hundred questions.   
"Ne. When will I meet your boyfriend?"   
Mattsun chocked on his ice tea.   
"Excuse me?How do you know?"  
"Well I walked in on you locking the door and then starting some loud music, I also saw pink hair every time I saw it"  
"OMG! Tell me when you do that! Also dunno when you can meet him"  
"Family dinner were Kunimi is with me too? That one were all of us get together? No one will suspect anything. Just say he's your bestie and they will leave it alone."  
"If you say so. I will ask him"  
"What's his name?"  
"I will only tell you his nickname, it's Makki"  
"Ehhh??? Why??"  
"He doesn't really like his last name. He hates his father from who he got it and he says it's to long"  
"Did he say that about your dick too?"  
"Omgggg stopppp"  
"Never"  
After another hour or so Kindaichi and Mattsun were finally asleep.   
"Issei! Wake uppp. I wanna visit Kunimi again!"  
"Huh? Ah yes. Right…Gimme a bit. I'mma take a cold shower"  
"Make it quick"  
"Chill out and make some food"  
"Fine!'  
Kindaichi left for the kitchen and Mattsun for the bathroom. Kindaichi only made some sandwiches, which they ate on their way to the hospital.  
They were at the front desk.  
"What do you mean with I can't see him??? It was just fine yesterday!" Kindaichi really wanted to hit that asshole.  
"You aren't related to him"  
"Excuse me? How come that I was allowed by his side yesterday?"  
"That was an error by the receptionist you shouldn't have been allowed by his side"  
"Wha-Okay. Go ask him! He will allow me to see him! Ask him if you don't believe me!"  
"I will" the receptionist send someone of to Kunimi's room to ask him. The nurse came back smiling at Kindaichi.   
"He is allowed to see him. And he will be the one taking him home"  
"Well if you say so"  
"Thank you" Kindaichi turned around walking towards Kunimi's room.  
"Didn't think you'd go off like that, Yuuta" (Yes that is his nickname if y'all come @ me I will cry)  
"Haha. You would too if it was your "friend", so don't say anything"  
"Yea. Yea"  
Kindaichi knocked on the door there was a faint 'Come in' again.  
Kindaichi walked in small smile on his face. Mattsun smiled softly watching his little brother being so happy.   
The door closed and Mattsun sat down on a chair closing his eyes just relaxing. A few minutes later something sat down on his lap. He opened his eyes a bit shocked at first but he started smiling as soon as he saw that pink hair.   
"Hey there Makki"  
"Whatcha doing here?"  
"Waiting for my lil bro and his best friend. You?"  
"Oh just monthly check-up. Also what happened to your brothers best friend?"  
"He had a pretty bad fall when they were ice-skating. He was knocked out a long time"  
"Oh. Also ya said ya wanted to ask me something?"  
"Ah yes that. So my brother wants to meet you so he said you could be at our family dinner. It's every month and we all just come together and eat. No one will suspect anything since he will bring Kunimi too."  
"Kunimi?"  
"That's his best friend"  
Makki made an "Ohhh" sound. He sadly had to leave, of course he gave Mattsun a goodbye kiss.   
A bit later Kunimi and Kindaichi came out, Mattsun had to smile at their habit of locking their pinkys.   
"Let's go wanna stop at McDonald's?"  
"Sure"   
They sat down at McDonald's enjoying the fries and burgers.   
Kindaichi and Kunimi stealing each other's food and then complaining about the other stealing food.   
To sum it up, the day was fun so far.


	7. Interesting day

"Oi. Wake up you two. We are here" Mattsun reached to the backseat, hitting Kindaichi's thigh repeatedly.  
"Mhhh"  
"Come on we are home. Also 'mother' is home" He said the last sentence with sarcasm.  
"God. No, please I don't want that drunk bitch at home. How many guys do you think are in there?"  
"Seems like three"  
"Nooooo I don't wanna go in there"  
"We have to. We go in there and lock the door that leads up and yay we won't have to see her."  
"Fine!" Kindaichi got out and picked Kunimi up.  
"Jeez you sure have muscles man"  
"Are you calling Kunimi fat?"  
"No. I'm just saying that I couldn't carry my boyfriend from outside inside and up the stairs"  
"Liar! You did that like three times. While kissing him and grabbing his ass-Oh we can't forget you taking of his and your shirt"   
"Wha-"  
"Yes I saw that"  
"Can't you let me compliment you?"  
"Well yes but I love to expose you"  
"Hate ya"  
"Hate ya too"  
Mattsun opened the door looking around, he then gave Kindaichi the signal to go in.   
He was just inside and Mattsun was already walking up the stairs when some drunk man blocked his way.  
"Here let me carry that lil cutie"  
"No way"   
"Give him to me"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No" Kindaichi gave Mattsun a panicked look, Mattsun only gave him the "gimme a second" look.  
He sneaked behind the man, covered his mouth and kicked him in the hollow of the knee, which caused the man the fall.   
"Let's go"  
Kindaichi made a big step over the man and went up the stairs in front of Mattsun.   
They were through the door and Mattsun locked it.   
"We will call the police next time okay? When I'm 18 then you will just stay with me since I have a job and all"  
"Sounds good"  
Mattsun opened Kindaichi's door so he could lay Kunimi down.   
"I'm gonna sleep too. Night"  
"Night Yuuta"  
Mattsun closed Kindaichi's door and went into his own room and called Makki telling him about his plan.   
"So you wanna tell the police about the stuff your mother did and took?"  
"Yep"  
"And then you wanna move out with your brother?"  
"Yes"  
"Okay. But where are you gonna stay?"  
"Someone who was related to us died and I got the house. That's where we gonna stay"  
"Okay. How far away?"  
"The house next to you"  
"Wha- That asshole was related to you? Ewwwww"  
"Anyways I wanted to ask if you could help us move out our stuff"  
"Of course. I'm sure Iwa will help too"  
"Thanks babe"  
"No problem. Night and see ya tomorrow"  
"Sure. Night love ya"  
"Love ya too"  
Kindaichi was in a deep sleep when he felt like something was missing. Something important. Something he loved. Something he needed.  
He woke up trying to figure out what was missing that was when he remembered it.   
Kunimi's presence was next to him but not on him like normally. That was what had confused him.  
Kindaichi started tossing and turning.  
That was when he realized that his brother was right as soon as they were next to each other they needed each other, not in the sexual way you pervert.  
They just needed the other, especially when they were sleeping in the same bed.  
He stood up and went to the bathroom to pee and drink something.  
There were some quite footsteps and a quite, tired and lonely voice.  
"Kindaichi...? Where are you?" The voice started to sound a bit panicked.  
He just took a sip of water so he couldn't answer so he just opened the door and held out his hand.  
Kunimi walked over to him and grabbed his hand walking in and hugging him from behind, hiding his face in his back.  
"What's wrong?" Kindaichi asked after gulping down the water.  
"Felt alone and there is someone knocking on the door..."  
"Jeez. Okay you go back and I will take a look okay?"  
"Mhm don't be gone too long"  
"Sure thing" Kindaichi ruffled Kunimi's hair, both left the bathroom Kunimi going back to the bedroom and Kindaichi towards the door that leads down. He unlocked it when Kunimi closed the door.  
"What is it?"  
"Just wanted to see that cutie from earlier"  
"Well nothing to see here so leave it alone asshole"  
"No no I know that he's up their"  
"I never said that he wasn't but you ain't getting up here so fucking leave."  
"You're no fun"  
"Well not for some fucking paedophile."  
He closed the door after the man turned around.  
He turned around too and wanted to walk away when he heard the door being broken.  
"Give him to me"  
Kindaichi quickly took a step back getting ready to fight.  
Him and Mattsun taught themselves how to fight.  
Spending hours in the basement training together since their mother started drinking and taking drugs.  
Of course Mattsun and Kunimi had heard the door crash.   
Mattsun decided that he'd need to call the police now, it couldn't go on like this.  
"911 what's your emergency?"  
He explained their situation and luckily there was a patrol near them so they were there within 5 minutes.  
Kindaichi had got hit a few times but nothing too serious so they didn't need to go to the hospital that day.  
Their mother and all the others were taken by the police of course Mattsun and Kindaichi got a scolding from the police saying that they should have told them a long time ago.  
After it was finally over they went to watch some lame movie to calm down.   
It worked well not the way Mattsun wanted it but it worked.  
He actually wanted Kindaichi and Kunimi to get sleepy and not to fall asleep in his bed.  
Well it was a fun experience, all of them sleeping in one bed.  
Good thing that Mattsun's bed was at least 7 feet wide and that Kunimi was just laying on Kindaichi. Which he found super adorable and definitely didn't take a picture of.  
He fell asleep too, it had been an interesting day.


End file.
